1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device including a charging roller that charges a photosensitive member and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus adopting the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus prints an image on a recording medium by forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photosensitive member by irradiating a light beam that is modulated according to image information onto the photosensitive member, developing the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image by supplying a toner onto the electrostatic latent image, and transferring the toner image onto the recording medium to fuse the toner image as the printed image. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device in which the toner is received.
The toner may be provided in a cartridge including a developing roller, and the cartridge may be referred to as a developing device. When the toner received in the developing device is completely consumed, the developing device is extracted from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and a new developing device is mounted in the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
The developing device includes a charging roller for charging a photosensitive member. The charging roller contacts the photosensitive member. Before using the electrophotographic image forming apparatus or before mounting the developing device in the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a contact state of the charging roller to the photosensitive member is maintained such that the charging roller is deformed. Also, a photosensitive layer of the photosensitive member may be damaged due to the deformation of the charging roller formed of a conductive rubber.